ELEMENTS OF HARMONY SECOND GENERATION
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: The Mane 6 are happily married and their daughter already in school together. But a new evil that used to corrupt Princess Luna returns and it's up to their daughter to use the elements of Harmony and defeat the evil. How are they going to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY CHARACTERS. JUST THEIR OFFSPRINGS**

PROLOGUE

Twenty years after the castle of Friendship appears,

Twilight Sparkle meets up with Flash Sentri as he been assign by Princess Candance to be her guard. At first they maintain their professionalism but then Twilight always bring Flash to any important events bringing close to them. Few months later, Flash proposes to Twilight and they agree to get married

Applejack knows from Granny Smith that she was engaged to Bareburn. At first she doesn't like it since Bareburn is her cousin but after a few while as she watches her fiancé do the farm job, she realizes that she should gives Bareburn a chance. A month later, both of them get married.

Cheese Sandwich returns from his adventure and wants to hold a party of his returning. Pinkie Pie decides to help Cheese Sandwich with his returning party. As they plan, Pinkie Pie thinks she and Cheese Sandwich has something in common. At the party, Pinkie Pie asks Cheese Sandwich to marry her. Cheese Sandwich agrees and they get married.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders (They still calling them that even each of them has their Cutie Mark) plan to hook up Big Macintosh with another mare. This time it Fluttershy. At first they have a problem in interaction since both of them are shy. But then, Big Macintosh saves Fluttershy from Timberwolf, making them fall in love. Few weeks later, Big Macintosh proposes Fluttershy and both of them get married.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin are flying together when Soarin challenges her into racing. As both of them racing, Soarin distracted by apple pie that Applejack is selling that he almost crash. Rainbow Dash saves him. As they head back to Wonderbolt Academy, Soarin decides to confess to Rainbow Dash. At first Rainbow Dash no idea how to answer his confession but Spitfire tells her that Soarin accepts her for who she is. Rainbow Dash accepts his confession. Few dates later, Soarin proposes to Rainbow Dash and they get married.

Rarity works at Manehattan when she realizes what Spike means to her. She returns to Ponyville to find him but find out he joins the Great Dragon Migration. She searches towards the volcano where the dragons so she can find Spike. Gabriel sees Rarity and wants to attack her but Spike manages to bring her out and returns to Ponyville. Rarity confesses her love to Spike and asks him to live with her since Twilight is married to Flash. Few weeks later, Spike proposes to Rarity and they get married.

The daughters of elements are grown up together as best friends just like their mother. Their lives are perfect and harmony.

Meanwhile, a shadow evil lures from the darkness as he rises. "I am reborn!" yelled the shadow as he laughs evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 - THE NEXT GENERATION

**I DON'T OWN MLP**

As Princess Celestia raises the sun to shine the whole Equestria, back to Ponyville,

In Carousal Boutique, a young dark green kirin is sleeping at her bed. There is few knocks on the door. "Clarie, wake up darling. It's time to go to school," said her mother. The kirin known as Clarie still sleeping. "Clarie, wake up," called her mother. Clarie still sleeping. The door opens and the white unicorn with purple curly mane walks in. She sighs, looking at her sleeping daughter. 'I swear she takes after her father' thinks the unicorn known as Rarity, the holder of elements of Generosity. She puts her hoof on Clarie's body and begins to push. "Clarie, wake up. You're going to be late for school," said Rarity. "Five more minutes, mom," said Clarie, sleepy. "Clarity Ruby, you must wake up this instant," said Rarity, half yelled. Clarie pulls the comforter and looks at her mother. "Mom, it's early in the morning," said Clarie. "School starts early in the morning," said Rarity. Clarie sighs. "Fine," said Clarie as she walks towards the bathroom. Rarity smiles. A teen purple dragon looks inside. "What's all the yelling?" asked the teen dragon, Spike. "Just your daughter takes after you in sleeping habits," said Rarity. Spike chuckles as he walks towards Rarity and hugs her. "Mom, dad, can you do it somewhere else? This is my room after all," said Clarie as she walks in. Spike laughs. "Fine. Just get ready. I'll fly you to school," said Spike as he walks out with Rarity.

In Sweet Apple Acers, a light orange Earth pony with dirty blonde mane jumps up and down. An orange pony with blonde hair and Stetson hat just smiles. "Calm down, sugarcube. It's still early," said the orange pony AKA Applejack, the holder of element of Honesty. The light orange pony looks at Applejack. "I can't wait to go to school," said the light orange pony name Apple Cruster still jumps up and down. Applejack smiles. "Okay then sugarcube, time to get ready," said Applejack. Apple Cruster runs out. Applejack smiles. "That's my girl," said Applejack.

In other side of Sweet Apple Acres, the yellow pegasus that pulls dark orange pegasus's tail as a red Earth pony looks at the scene. "Mom, I don't want to go to school," whined dark orange Pegasus. "You have to, honey. It is the rule," said yellow pegasus named Fluttershy, the holder of element of Kindness. "Eeyup," added red Earth pony, Big Macintosh. The dark orange Pegasus, Apple Crafter pouts.

In Golden Oak Library, an orange alicorn looks at her saddle bag as her mother, the purple alicorn puts the last quil inside it. "That's last of it. You are ready to learn," said the purple alircorn, Princess Twilight Sparkle, holder of element of Magic and Princess of Friendship. The orange alicorn, Flashlight looks at her mother. "What will I learn?" asked Flashlight. "What they teach you," said Twilight.

In Cloudsdale, a young blue Pegasus flies around a cyan Pegasus that prepare breakfast. "I will be awesome students in the Equestria," said young blue Pegasus, Rainbolt. The cyan Pegasus who holds the elements of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash smiles. "Can't wait huh," said Rainbow Dash with a smirk. "You have no idea," said Rainbolt. Another blue Pegasus flies in. "Ready to be in school for the first time?" asked the blue Pegasus, Soarin. "You got it," said Rainbolt.

In Sugarcube Corner, a pink Earth pony with puffy mane looks at her daughter, a yellow Earth pony. "I can't wait to have a 'My daughter first day in school' party," said earth pony that also holder of element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie. The yellow Earth pony, Blueberry Pie jumps in joy. "I can't wait too, mama," said Blueberry Pie. Yellow Earth pony walks in. "You're ready?"asked the yellow earth pony, Cheese Sandwich. "You betcha," said Blueberry Pie.

As school, where young pony gather, the Mane 6 look at their beautiful daughter. "It feels like yesterday they were little foals," said Applejack. "Now they are in school," said Twilight. "It won't be long before they become like we are," said Applejack. "Let's not think of the future, darling," said Rarity.

Inside the classroom, Clarie sits at her table, looking outside. Flashlight sits in front of Clarie, reading a book. Blueberry Pie jumps around them. Apple Cruster pulls Apple Crafter towards their seats beside Clarie and Flashlight. "Hello Clay clay, Flashlight, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter," said Blueberry Pie in high pitch. "Howdy Bluie," said Apple Cruster. "Hey," said Apple Crafter, shy. "Hello Blueberry," said Flashlight, still reading a book. "Hello," said Clarie. "This is our first day of school. Ooo, I am so nervouscited," said Blueberry. "Is that even a word?" asked Flashlight. Cheerlie walks in. "Okay students, take a seat," said Cheerlie

Back to Golden Oak Library, Twilight is rearranging the new books when she sees a book about history in Equestria. She stops to read it. Flash Sentri walks towards Twilight and he sees in awe the amount of new books. "Wow, it takes longer to rearrange new books the last time we have it," said Flash Sentri. Twilight smiles. "I know, honey," said Twilight.

Back to the school, it's recess as they sit under a tree. Blueberry Pie eats like crazy. Clarie sighs. "Manners please, Blueberry," said Clarie. "It's so good eating like that," said Apple Cruster as she eats like Blueberry. Clarie sighs. "How uncouth," said Clarie. "What is uncouth?" asked Apple Crafter. "It means not civil, bad manners," said Flashlight. Apple Cruster burps loudly. "Exactly," said Flashlight, matter of fact. "Well, well, the blank flanks and the freak." Flashlight glances towards light pink earth pony that has silver tiara on her head. Apple Cruster stands up. "What do you want, Silver Tiara?" asked Apple Cruster. "If you want a fight, I'll gladly give you one," added Rainbolt. "Just ignore them, Rainbolt, Apple Cruster," said Flashlight. "I agree with Flashlight, darling," said Clarie. "Listen to mama's girl, blank flanks. A lady like me doesn't have time with blank flanks like you," said pink earth pony, Silver Tiara. "That's not how the lady act, that's a brat act," said Clarie. Silver Tiara growls as she walks away.

Back to Carousal Boutique, Rarity designs her new dress as Spike helps her. Suddenly Spike turns away and burps a scroll. Rarity looks at Spike that opens it. "What does it say, darling? And from who?" asked Rarity. "It's from Princess Celestia. She wants all the elements of Harmony to be at the castle," said Spike. "We better inform the others," said Rarity. Spike nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN MLP**

CHAPTER 2

Claire is sleeping at nearby cliff. Rainbolt, Blueberry Pie and Flashlight hide behind the bushes nearby. "Tell me again why we're here?" asked Flashlight. "You're an egghead like your mother, Flashlight. Why is hard for you to understand my plan?" asked Rainbolt, annoyed. "Because your plan can get us into trouble. And I am not an egghead," said Flashlight. Rainbolt rolls her eyes. "But why Clay Clay?" asked Blueberry. "She doesn't do anything wrong to you," said Flashlight. "Except beat you in Running of the Leaves," murmured Flashlight. Blueberry Pie looks at Flashlight. "Now that you mention it," said Blueberry. "She didn't beat me. I let her win," said Rainbolt. Blueberry Pie and Flashlight gives her the 'yeah right' look.

In Canterlot, Mane 6 faces Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "What happen, Your Highness?" asked Twilight. "The darkness that makes me Nightmare Moon has return," said Princess Luna. Mane 6 shocks. "Are yer sure, Princess Luna?" asked Applejack. "Yes. I feel it yesterday," said Princess Luna. "But the elements of Harmony is in the tree for so long," said Twilight. "Yes I know," said Princess Celestia. "And you need to find the darkness and defeat it," said Princess Luna.

Flashlight and Blueberry Pie run as Rainbolt flies away from angry Claire that chase them. "I told you your plan will get us into trouble!" yelled Flashlight. "I don't know Claire has a temper of a full grown dragon!" yelled Rainbolt. Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter look at running Flashlight and Blueberry Pie. "Who are yer running from?" asked Apple Cruster. Flashlight and Blueberry run past her. Her question answered when angry Claire runs pass her, chasing Flashlight, Blueberry Pie and Rainbolt. "Come on, cousin. We need to calm her down," said Apple Cruster as she pulls Apple Crafter.

In the train, the Mane 6 and spouse are waiting worriedly about their daughter. "I hope they are alright," said Rarity. "We all do, Rare," said Applejack. "I'm sure they are fine," said Rainbow. "I still worry," said Rarity. Applejack puts her hooves on Rarity. "Don't worry, sugarcube. When we get back, we find them," said Applejack.

Flashlight, Blueberry Pie and Rainbolt arrive at the outside skirt of Everfree Forest. "Are you sure we can enter the forest?" asked Blueberry Pie. "Which one is better? Going to Everfree Forest or dealing with Claire's warth?" asked Rainbolt. Flashlight sighs. "I am going to regret this," said Flashlight, watching Blueberry Pie and Rainbolt enter Everfree Forest as she follows them.

Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter chase after Claire. "Hey Claire, wait up!" yelled Apple Cruster. Claire stops and looks at Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter. "Yes, what is it?" asked Claire. "What's the rush?" asked Apple Cruster. "Just want to get back at Rainbolt for pranking me just now," said Claire. "Umm," whispered Apple Crafter. "Come on Claire, it just a harmless prank," said Apple Cruster. "I fell from the cliff because of that prank," said Claire. "Umm," said Apple Crafter, slowly. "Your skin is thick. It won't hurt you," said Apple Cruster. Apple Crafter pokes Apple Cruster. Apple Cruster looks at Apple Crafter. "What is it, cuz?"asked Apple Cruster. "They went to Everfree Forest," said Apple Crafter, slowly. Apple Cruster and Claire shock. "What in hay they go there? Aunt Twilight said it is a forbidden place," said Apple Cruster. Claire sighs. "We have to get them out of there," said Claire as she rushes towards Everfree Forest followed by Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter.

At the top of the hill, the shadow figure looks at Ponyville. 'Now I will have my revenge on the Elements of Harmony.'


	4. Chapter 4

**MLP BELONGS TO HASBRO AND LAUREN FAUST**

CHAPTER 3

Flashlight, Blueberry Pie and Rainbolt walk as they look around. "Whoah, this place is really dark," said Rainbolt. "Thank you for saying something obvious and what we can see," said Flashlight, sarcastically. Rainbolt muttered "Eggheads," as Flashlight glares towards her. Claire, Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter arrive behind Flashlight, Blueberry Pie and Rainbolt. "Guys, we better head back since it's getting dark and our parent will be back soon," said Apple Cruster. "Yeah but where is the way out?" asked Rainbolt. They look around. "We're lost, right?" asked Apple Crafter. "We're not lost. We just…don't know where we are," said Rainbolt. Apple Crafter begins to cry. "I want to go home," cried Apple Crafter. Apple Cruster pulls Rainbolt's tail down and whacks her head. "Good job, Rainbolt," said Apple Cruster, angry. "Of all the worst thing that could happen, this is the worst possible thing," said Claire. Flashlight stands in front of her friends. "Girls, we need to move on. It's getting dark and we need shelter," said Flashlight. The others nod

The Mane 6 and spouse stand in front of Cheerlie. "I'm sorry, they already return home after school," said Cheerlie. Rarity sits on the ground. "Of all the worst thing that could happen, this is the worst possible thing," wailed Rarity as Spike pats her back. Soarin and Rainbow Dash spread their wings. "We will try to find then on the sky," said Rainbow Dash as both of them fly away. "Bareburn, Big Mac and I will search on Sweet Apple Acres," said Applejack as she walks away, followed by Bareburn and Big Mac. Fluttershy follows them. Rarity and Twilight Sparkle look at Spike, Flash Sentri, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie. "The remain will help me find some books about the darkness that Princess Luna talks about," said Twilight. Spike, Rarity and Flash Sentri nod. "Cheesy and I will prepare food for you," said Pinkie.

Flashlight. Blueberry Pie, Claire, Apple Cruster and Apple Crafter walk as Rainbolt flies low. Rainbolt sees a ruin castle. "We have a shelter," said Rainbolt, pointing at the ruin castle. "We better head there now," said Flashlight as she rushes towards the ruin castle, followed by Blueberry Pie, Claire, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter and Rainbolt.

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike and Flash Sentri pick and read all the books inside the library. Twilight Sparkle looks up. "Anything?" asked Twilight. Flash Sentri, Spike and Rarity shook their head. Twilight sighs. "And no news about our children?" asked Rarity. Twilight sighs. "They did not return from searching yet," said Twilight.

Flashlight and Rainbolt put some woods on the ground. Flashlight looks at Claire. "Okay, your turn," said Flashlight. Claire nods and uses her dragon flames to light up the fire. Apple Crafter looks at Apple Cruster. "Will we get home?" asked Apple Crafter. "We will get home, cuz. That's a promise" said Apple Cruster. "You should be honest to your cousin," said Flashlight. "I am," said Apple Cruster. "Don't you see that we're lost? How can we get home?" asked Flashlight, panic. "Calm down and not to panic, Flashlight. You read books about how to survive in the jungle?" asked Apple Cruster. Flashlight takes a deep breath and nods. "What did it say?" asked Apple Cruster. "We have fire to light up this place and heat for us to survive the night. But we need food and drink," said Flashlight. "Food? Just a sec," said Blueberry Pie as she pulls out cupcakes and few bottles and puts it in front of them. "How did you?" asked Flashlight but Blueberry Pie just flashes a big smile. Rainbolt lands between Claire and Apple Cruster. "Well then, let's eat," said Rainbolt as she picks up one of the cupcakes.

The dark figure looks at a clear land. 'It is perfect for me to build my castle and build my army to attack Equestria' thinks the dark figure, showing an evil smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late update. Writers' block**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP**

CHAPTER 4

Rainbow Dash and Soarin fly above the forest. "Where do you think the kids will be?" asked Soarin. "Knowing that egghead's daughter, she will bring others somewhere safe," said Rainbow.

A loud growl wakes up all 6. "What is that noise?" asked Apple Crafter, scared. Rainbolt looks and sees a lion with bat wings and a tail of scorpion. "We have a problem," said Rainbolt pointing at manticore. Claire stands up and growl. Flashlight shocks. "A manticore. We are screwed," said Flashlight, panic. Apple Cruster and Rainbolt stand in front of the 4. "We'll take this guy. You girls head back inside," said Rainbolt. Apple Crafter looks at the manticore and sees something under its paw. "Wait," whispered Apple Crafter. Rainbolt spins around the manticore as Apple Cruster runs towards it. "Wait," said Apple Crafter, slowly. Rainbolt dives towards manticore but it hits her using the tail. Apple Cruster jumps and hits the manticore on its head. The manticore roars. "Wait," said Apple Crafter. Flashlight and Rainbolt rush towards the manticore as Claire opens her mouth to do fire attack. Apple Crafter jumps in front of them. "Stop!" yelled Apple Crafter. Flashlight and Rainbolt stop and look at her. Claire closes her mouth. "What is it, darling?" asked Claire. Apple Crafter looks at the manticore and walks towards it. She sniffs to the air. "It's okay. Nothing to worry about," said Apple Crafter. The manticore looks at her. Apple Crafter rubs it's front leg with her hooves. Apple Cruster, Flashlight and Claire walk behind Apple Crafter as Rainbolt lands.

Twilight sighs as she sits down. "Nothing about that darkness," said Twilight. "And no sign from the kids," said Flash. Twilight sighs. "Where are they?" asked Twilight, worry.

Apple Crafter shivers as Apple Cruster hugs her. Flashlight, Rainbolt and Claire sit around. "The fire is getting dimmed. We need to find fire woods," said Flashlight. "Clay clay and I will find fire woods," said Blueberry as she pulls Claire and go out. Flashlight and Rainbolt look at each other. "I'll just follow them. You just stay with the apples," said Flashlight as she follows Claire and Blueberry. "Me? Why me? Why don't you do it?" asked Rainbolt. "Because I said so," said Flashlight as she walks out. Rainbolt muttered "Egghead." "Quit yapping and help me," said Apple Cruster. Rainbolt sighs. "Fine," said Rainbolt.

The dark figure looks at Claire, Blueberry and Flashlight that walks through the woods. 'I can't let these brats disturb my ambition' think the dark figure as he releases a dark matter from his hand towards the woods.

Claire, Blueberry and Flashlight pick up few woods. "I think we have enough firewoods. Let's head back to others," said Flashlight. Claire and Blueberry nod. Suddenly the surrounding begins to dark. "Ookay, we have a problem," said Flashlight. Claire walks backward slowly as she turns around to find a scary face in front of her. She screams. Flashlight looks around and finds too many scary faces. Fear struck in her when suddenly she hears a laugh. She looks at Blueberry that laughs at one of the scary faces. "Blueberry, what are you doing?" asked Flashlight. "Laughing," said Blueberry. "Why did you laugh?" asked Flashlight. "I don't see how funny it is," said Claire. "Because mom said that's how we face the fears, by laughing," said Blueberry as she laughs as the scary face disappears. Claire looks at Flashlight that shrugs as both of them laugh. The scary faces disappear. Blueberry, Pie, Flashlight and Claire keep laughing.

The dark figures growls in anger. 'I won't let my plans be stop by foals' think the dark figure


	6. Chapter 6

**For anonymous 1422721386, thank you. I will add your oc either the last chapter or Season 2 of my story**

**I don't own MLP**

CHAPTER 5

Flashlight, Claire and Blueberry Pie walk. Suddenly they hear something crying. They look around and see a small maticore on the ground. "Oh my, what happen?" asked Claire. Flashlight looks at the small manticore. "I think she's injured," said Flashlight. Claire looks at Flashlight. "Do you know how to help injured manticore?" asked Claire. "Only what I have read. Apple Crafter knows more," said Flashlight. Both of them look at Blueberry Pie that wraps the injured part with clothes. "What should we do?" asked Flashlight, panic. Blueberry looks at them. "I already cover the injured part," said Blueberry. Flashlight sighs. "She needs fire to help her stay in heat but we have enough woods for the whole night," said Flashlight. Claire puts few woods near the manticore and uses her flame to fire up the woods. Flashlight shocks. "What are you doing? We need that," said Flashlight. Claire looks at Flashlight. "Just a bit of woods won't hurt," said Claire as she walks back, followed by Flashlight and Blueberry Pie

Rainbolt and Apple Cruster look at Flashlight, Claire and Blueberry Pie that walk in with woods. "What takes you so long?" asked Rainbolt. "Do you think it's easy to find firewoods at night?" asked Flashlight. Apple Cruster looks at both Flashlight and Rainbolt. "Forget about that. What's next?" asked Apple Cruster. "We puts the woods into that fire and try to get some sleep," said Flashlight. Claire and Blueberry put the woods at the fire. "Good, now, time to rest," said Flashlight.

The dark figure looks at the sleeping foals. His legs release a dark shadow that move towards the sleeping foals.

Rainbolt is sleeping beside Claire. "Rainbolt." Rainbolt opens her eyes and looks around. "Hey Rainbolt." Rainbolt looks at 3 shadow figure in a form of Shadowbolt. "Whoah, Shadowbolt," said Rainbolt. One of the Shadowbolt move front. "We have a place warmer than this. Come, join us," said the leader of Shadowbolt. Rainbolt closes her eyes back. "This is warm enough for me," said Rainbolt. "How about we send you home?" asked the leader of Shadowbolt. Rainbolt opens her eyes and looks at the Shadowbolt. "Really?" asked Rainbolt. "Yes, we will send you home when you join us," said Shadowbolts. Rainbolt looks at her friends that asleep as she stands up. The Shadowbolts smile. "Come on, Rainbolt. Come with us," said the leader of Shadowbolts. Rainbolt looks at the Shadowbolts. "I am sorry guys, I afraid I have to say no," said Rainbolt. The leader of Shadowbolt shocks. "Why? We bring you home. We bring you to somewhere warmer," said the leader of Shadowbolts. Rainbolt smiles. "I like to be somewhere warmer with my friends," said Rainbolt as she sits down and close her eyes. The Shadowbolts growl and disappear.

Princess Twilight feels something like the elements of Harmony react. Rarity looks at Twilight. "What's wrong, Darling?" asked Rarity. "I feel the reaction from the elements," said Twilight. "You don't simply mean?" asked Rarity. "It's time to find out," said Twilight as she runs out, followed by Rarity, Spike and Flash.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin land near Fluttershy, Big Mac, Applejack and Bareburn as Twilight and Rarity arrive. "I manage to find out about their wherebout. They're in Everfree Forest," said Twilight. "What they hey are they doing there?" asked Applejack. "It's time to find out, everypony," said Twilight as she enters Everfree Forest followed by the Mane 6 and their husbands.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN MLP**

CHAPTER 6

As Princess Celestia raises the sun, at the ruin castle, Flashlight and Apple Crafter wake up. "Okay girls, time to wake up," said Flashlight. Apple Cruster, Rainbolt and Blueberry Pie wake up except Claire that still snoring. Flashlight sighs. "Claire, wake up," said Flashlight. "5 more minutes," said Claire. Blueberry stands beside Claire and yelled "Wake up!" Claire jolts up and glares towards Blueberry. Suddenly the ground shakes as they fall down.

The Mane 6 and their husband walk along the trail. "What do you mean you feel the reaction from the elements? We gave them up long ago," said Rainbow. "I know but I can't explain how I sense it," said Twilight. "To me honest, I also feel my element react," said Rarity. "So am I," said Pinkie. "Me too," said Fluttershy. "But why?" asked Rainbow.

The dark figure appears in front of Flashlight, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter, Rainbolt, Blueberry Pie and Claire. "This ends now," said the dark figure. Flashlight stands in front. "Who are you?" asked Flashlight. "I am the darkness, the one that corrupts Princess of the Moon. Only this time, I will conquer Equestria," said the dark figure. Apple Crafter shakes her legs in fear.

The Mane 6 and their husband arrive. "We are here," said Twilight. Rainbow looks up and sees the dark figure that stands in front of the foals. "I think that's the darkness that Princess Luna is talking about," said Rarity. "And he's attacking our daughters. Let's go, AJ," said Rainbow as she lures towards the dark figure, followed by Applejack.

The dark figure sees Applejack and Rainbow Dash coming towards them. "I don't need interruption," said the dark figure, creates a force field using his left hand. Apple Cruster and Rainbolt see their mother hit the force field as they fall back. "Mom!" yelled Apple Cruster and Rainbolt. Flashlight closes her eyes. Claire looks around and sees the Tree of Harmony. Apple Crafter looks at Claire. "What are you looking at?" asked Apple Crafter. Claire points at the tree. Apple Crafter shocks. "Isn't that…" asked Apple Crafter. Claire nods.

Soarin and Bareburn run towards knockout Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "What happen?" asked Soarin. "That dark thing creates force field around him," said Twilight. "We need to find a way to get our daughter," said Rarity.

Apple Cruster and Rainbolt look at Flashlight. "Come on Flashlight, think something," said Rainbolt. "I never have this kind of situation before," said Flashlight, panic. "Excuse me," called Apple Crafter, slowly. "You mean we're stuck here, with that bad dude?" asked Rainbolt. "We can't give up. I'm sure yer can think of something," said Apple Cruster. "Excuse me," said Apple Crafter, a bit higher. "I tried, Apple Cruster but nothing come to my mind," said Flashlight. "Well, think harder," said Rainbolt. Before Apple Cruster says anything, she feels a tug on her leg. She looks down and sees Apple Crafter points towards the Tree of Harmony. She looks at the Tree of Harmony as she pulls Flashlight and Rainbolt's head towards the tree. "What is that, actually?" asked Apple Cruster.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN MLP AND SNOWDROPS. THEY BELONG TO LAUREN FAUST & CPT BLUEICE NAVY**

CHAPTER 7

Flashlight shocks. "The Tree of Harmony. It stores the Elements of Harmony that our mother wielded long ago," said Flashlight. Suddenly the tree begins to shine as the pink light hits Flashlight, the blue light hits Blueberry Pie, the red light hits Rainbolt, the purple light hits Claire, the pink light hits Apple Crafter and the orange light hits Apple Cruster. The dark figure shocks. "No! I won't be beaten by bunch of foals!" yelled the dark figure. Flashlight opens her eyes as the white lights beams out from her eyes as it combines with other lights and hits the dark figure as he roars in pain and disappear.

The Mane 6 looks at the force field that disappears as Applejack and Rainbow Dash wakes up. Twilight looks at Flashlight that walks towards them along with other foals. "Well done, Flashlight. Although your choice of coming here is questionable," said Twilight. "That would be Rainbolt's fault," said Flashlight, glaring towards Rainbolt that smile sheepishly. Claire smirks. "Thanks for remnd me, Flashlight," said Claire as she fires her flame towards Rainbolt. Rainbolt growls in anger as Rainbow laugh. "Okay girls, time to head home," said Applejack. "But I want all you to promise us not to come here without permission," said Twilight, sternly. "We promise," said Flashlight, Apple Crafter, Apple Cruster, Rainbolt and Claire. "Cross my heart hope to high, stick my pie in my eye," said Blueberry, doing Pinkie promise pose. The Mane 5 glance towards each other as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich smile in pride. "Let's go home," said Twilight as Mane 6's family walk towards the exit of Everfree Forest.

THE NEXT DAY

Flashlight, Apple Cruster, Apple Crafter, Rainbolt, Blueberry Pie and Claire walk in the class and sit at their place. "That was good adventure," said Blueberry. "I don't want to go to that forest ever again," said Apple Crafter. "Hopefully, we won't go there," said Apple Cruster. "Hopefully, Rainbolt won't ever think of pranking Claire, the reason why we were there in a first place," said Flashlight. Rainbolt looks at Claire that asleep in her table.

Ms Cheerlie walks in with light blue unicorn with white mane and tail. "Okay children, we have a new student. I hope you can be her friend," said Ms Cheerlie. The unicorn steps in front. "Hello everypony, my name is Snowdrop. I love magic and adventures," said the unicorn. "Okay Snowdrop, you can sit beside Flashlight and Blueberry, please wake up Claire," said Ms Cheerlie. Blueberry pulls out a megaphone from her hair and yelled "Wake Up!" at Claire. "Claire jolts awake and glare towards Blueberry that smiles sheepishly. "Okay Clarity, stop glaring towards your friend so we can start our lesson," said Ms Cheerlie.

At recess, Snowdrop sits under the tree as Silver Tiara and Diamond Spoon stand in front of her. "Well well, what do we have here? A blank flank," said Silver Tiara. "Why don't you leave her alone?" Silver Tiara and Diamond Spoon look at Claire, Blueberry and Rainbolt. "Or what are you going to do?" asked Silver Tiara. Blueberry smiles and Rainbolt smirks as Claire shoots a flame towards Silver Tiara's tiara. Silver Tiara feels the heat of the tiara as she runs away, crying as Diamond Spoon chases her while calling her name. Blueberry looks at Snowdrop. "Hi, my name is Blueberry Pie and this is my friends, Clarity and Rainbolt. Are you new here? Where are you from? Where do you live? Do you like par…." Claire puts her hands on Blueberry's mouth. "Sorry about that, darling. She likes to talk," said Claire. Snowdrop smiles. "Please to meet you," said Snowdrop with a smile.

THE END OF SEASON 1

SEASON 2 COMING SOON

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING**


End file.
